


Weight Gain Drabbles - Mostly Lime

by CaptainCarlaCoulson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental weight gain, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gorging, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, mentions of fat-based immobility, second-person stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarlaCoulson/pseuds/CaptainCarlaCoulson
Summary: A collection of flash fiction and individual scenes, and sometimes just rambling ideas about women gaining weight. Mostly femmeslash, always women doing the gaining, sometimes by accident, other times on purpose.
Relationships: F/F - Relationship, F/M - Relationship, F/NB - Relationship, Feedee/Feeder, feedee girlfriend/feeder reader (gender nonspecific)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Weight Gain Drabbles - Mostly Lime

Quarantine had been okay, to be honest. You could understand other people were less happy about living with the same people, locked into a small house day after day, for months at a time, was frustrating, but not for you or your girlfriend. Without a gym to go to, she couldn't find the motivation to get energetic and exercise anymore. You went out and did all the shopping, for the two of you, and you made full use of her sweet tooth, and of the easy excuse that you felt like she "needed cheering up" while you were stuck inside together. 

That was how a gym bunny with a taste for ice cream stopped exercising the same week that she spent eating four pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She didn't even think too much about it, but it made you all the bolder next time.

The second week after quarantine started, you watched her eat a tub of Ben & Jerry's every single day, always after a day of also grazing casually on the bowls of chocolates that you left about the house. By sunday, she woke up with a bit of a belly even though her belly was empty. That night, watching a film, she finished her tub of ice cream, pouted at it, and simply thanked you, without comment, when you fetched her a second tub. 

You thought that sunday was a bit of an exceptional case, but the whole next week, without so much as a mutter of protest or justification, you watched her eat two 500ml tubs every evening. A litre of Ben & Jerry's ice cream every single day after a dinner that was increasingly likely to be a frozen pizza, candy snacked on throughout the day, and an ever-growing bowl of sugary cereal that she wouldn't have even touched if you had brought it home a month ago. That weekend, you shopped again, and this time, you quietly dropped the pretence that any of what you bought was going to be healthy food.

On saturday and sunday of that weekend, she ate lunch, and she pulled out a tub of ice cream. You kept your mouth shut and just tried not to stare too obviously. Later those same days, she ate just the same two tubs as she now had made a habit. At the start of the fourth week, it seemed like one tub was now dessert for lunch, and two tubs was dessert for dinner. But then, on friday, and for the whole weekend, she started having another tub, almost first thing in the morning, just after a heaped bowl of sugary cereal, drowning in milk.

When the fifth week rolled around, she already starting to look distinctly chubbier. She had definitely put on weight, starting with her new, soft, thicc buttocks. Frozen pizzas had become her staple diet for both lunch and dinner. Two litres of Ben & Jerry's ice creams every day, with a tub after breakfast, a tub after lunch, and two tubs after dinner. She had taken to wearing stretchy pyjamas all day every day, which in some ways was a shame, since it somewhat hid her gradual growth, but you were ecstatic all the same that she was dressing for stuffing.

The sixth week saw the arrival of a lot more decorative bowls, bought from ebay, that you set out in every room in the house, sometimes several per room, so that no matter where she was, or where she was passing through, she would have a huge bowl, filled with chocolates, tempting her to take a handful every few minutes, throughout the day. By monday of the seventh week, you hadn't seen her go fifteen consecutive waking minutes without a mouthful of food.

During week eight, you realised, feeling her soft heft in your lap while you spooned, that she was getting too big for any other clothes in her warderobe. She was only wearing stretchy pyjamas all day every day, but now she couldn't stop if she tried. She certainly showed no signs of trying to stop her decadent diet, so she wasn't likely to slim back down anytime soon. You started back on ebay again, quietly recieving packages of large, or stretchy clothes in roughly what seemed like her style, but made for a... more voluptuous figure.

By week twelve, you realised that it had somehow become normal for you both, that you would bring her all the food you wanted to see her eat and it would be eaten. Breakfast in bed was a daily occurence, with a huge bowl of cereal, followed by a bunch of giant waffles, smothered in a variety of toppings, then a tub of ice cream, then several handfuls of chocolate on your way to the shower together. Then she would sit and graze of chocolate until you brought her a few more waffles at brunch, then back to chocolates, until a pair of pizzas for lunch, then another tub of ice cream, before chocolate again until another pair of pizzas for dinner, followed by a pair of tubs of ice cream, then a bucket of buttered popcorn while you two watch films, before chocolates until bed.

She didn't say anything, but by week sixteen, you could see your girlfriend wince as she pulled on even her stretchy pyjamas, as the elasticated waist pulled in tight against her new fat belly, as her arms and legs were squeezed like over stuffed sausages. Before she could have any second thoughts, you gave her a whole bunch of a new wardrobe. You'd actually already had to get rid of a lot of the "fatter" clothes you'd already bought and pick out new things that would fit your hot, newly clinically obese girlfriend. When she thanked you, her shy grin told you just how much she appreciated you for accepting that her gain was not going anywhere.

From that moment on, she started to seem to notice your interest. She realised just how often you watched her eating and sometimes even managed to eat more for you, without either of you saying what was happening. She took notice of when you cradled her fat, in her belly or her buttocks. When you made love, she would jiggle her flabby rolls more than ever, to turn you on, and eat as much chocolate as she could literally stomach.

It has now been jusy twenty weeks since lockdown started. Your girlfriend, who went into it as a disappointingly slim woman, has found her true self as a morbidly obese SSBBW gainer. She hasn't left the house since lockdown began and it seems like she never wants to. The very first time either of you dared to broach the subject of her gain and your obvious love of it, was just recently, and it was her asking if you'd still love her and find her sexy if she was "too big to get out of bed". Reassured that you could think of nothing sexier, which you immediately proved with vigorous enthusiasm, she admitted that she was planning on making it so before the end of the year...


End file.
